


King of the Jungle

by JiminysJournal



Series: Once Upon a Time in Kingdom Hearts [10]
Category: Kingdom Hearts, Once Upon a Time (TV), Tarzan (1999)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, F/M, Fictional England, Fix-Fic, Gorillas, NO HARAMBE JOKES!, Post-Episode: s05e10 Broken Heart, Post-Season 5A, Screenplay/Script Format, Trashin' the Camp!, Treasure Hunting, Vine Swinging, alternate season 6
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-20
Updated: 2016-11-20
Packaged: 2018-09-01 00:53:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8600704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JiminysJournal/pseuds/JiminysJournal
Summary: Henry, Emma, and Kairi's search for the Gummi parts leads them to a Deep Jungle, where they encounter a man raised by gorillas and a team studying the creatures.  But a member of the team would rather hunt them, impeding their progress.





	1. Chapter 1

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORMY SKY — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                              

                                                                           

                                                              FADE IN.     

                                                                           

          A blimp is braving a terrible storm.  It is labelled "The        

          Honorable House of Greystoke."  It also features its coat of     

          arms: a blue and silver, striped shield with three wreaths       

          of red roses.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GREYSTOKE BLIMP — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          An alarm is sounding.  The coat of arms is also hanging on a     

          wall.  LADY GREYSTOKE frantically picks up her                   

          BABY.  ANOTHER WOMAN, A MAN, and their TEENAGE SON are also      

          frantic.  The man runs to a door.                                

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    John!  This is a disaster!                             

                                                                           

                              LORD GREYSTOKE                               

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    I’m prepping an emergency                              

                    landing!  Brace for impact!                            

                                                                           

          The man walks away from the door, toward his wife, son,          

          nephew, and sister-in-law.                                       

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                    Brace for impact!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. STORMY SKY — NIGHT — FLASHBACK                              

                                                                           

          Lightning strikes the blimp.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. GREYSTOKE BLIMP — NIGHT                                     

                                                                           

          The teenager, the two women, and the man are embraced            

          together.                                                        

                                                                           

                              WOMAN                                        

                    Oh the humanity.  We’re hit!                           

                                                                           

          Lady Greystoke hands her nephew her son.                         

                                                                           

                              LADY GREYSTOKE                               

                    William, take your nephew.                             

                                                                           

          He nods and runs off to find safer cover.                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              2.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM                                      

                    Don’t worry, Johnny.  I’ll keep you                    

                    safe!                                                  

                                                                           

                                                         SMASH CUT TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. GREYSTOKE BLIMP CRASH SITE — NIGHT                          

                                                                           

          William wakes up, against a tree, a parachute draped around      

          him.  The storm has calmed.  In front of him, he sees the        

          dead bodies of his parents, aunt, and uncle.  His cousin is      

          nowhere to be found.                                             

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM                                      

                    Mom!  Dad!                                             

                         (pause)                                           

                    Aunt Alice!  Uncle John!                               

                         (pause)                                           

                    JOHNNY!  JOHNNY!                                       

                                                                           

          He sees footprints.  Gorillas’ footprints.  He struggles to      

          walk over to them.                                               

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM (cont’d)                             

                    Monsters.                                              

                                                                           

          A RESCUE TEAM shows up.  Half of them — including their          

          leader — are female.                                             

                                                                           

                              RESCUE TEAM LEADER                           

                    My God...                                              

                                                                           

          She walks over to William.                                       

                                                                           

                              RESCUE TEAM LEADER                           

                    Are you okay?                                          

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM                                      

                    Those gorillas killed my                               

                    family!  They’re monsters!  The                        

                    whole lot!                                             

                                                                           

                              RESCUE TEAM LEADER                           

                    Where’s your cousin?                                   

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM                                      

                    They — they ate him!                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                  3.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Wide shot of the Deep Jungle.                                    

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE — DAY — PAST                                    

                                                                           

          The same wide shot, at day.  A helicopter flies in, Jurassic     

          Park-style.                                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. JUNGLE CLEARING — DAY                                       

                                                                           

          The helicopter lands in a clearing.  A YOUNG, VICTORIAN          

          WOMAN (a Jenna Coleman-type) steps out, with a smile on her      

          face, and a sketchbook in her hand.  She is in a yellow          

          dress.                                                           

                                                                           

          An OLDER MAN follows (picturing Christopher Eccleston).  He      

          is in a suit.                                                    

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Fantastic!                                             

                         (to the woman)                                    

                    Don’t you think so, Jane?                              

                                                                           

          As in Porter.                                                    

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    It’s perfect, father!                                  

                                                                           

                              MAN                                          

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    Bah!  I just to hunt these                             

                    gorillas!                                              

                                                                           

          By now, he has stepped out.                                      

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Mr. Clayton.  You are here to act                      

                    as a guide.  Nothing else.  That                       

                    gun is solely for emergency                            

                    use.  And if you follow our strict                     

                    instruction, that should not occur!                    

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Those creatures are                                    

                    dangerous!  Twenty-five years ago,                     

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              4.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    let me tell you, they killed my                        

                    family!                                                

                                                                           

          Jane and Archimedes roll their eyes, as if they have hear        

          this story PLENTY of times before.                               

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    And me?  Only fifteen!  They ate my                    

                    baby cousin!                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Why don’t we set up camp?                              

                                                                           

          Jane takes a rolled-up tent out of the helicopter.               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Agreed.  I have GOT to get out of                      

                    this thing!                                            

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Oh?                                                    

                                                                           

          Creep.                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    And into something more practical                      

                    and comfortable!                                       

                                                                           

          She walks off.                                                   

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                         (to herself)                                      

                    I hate corsets...                                      

                                                                           

                              END OF TEASER                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              5.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT ONE                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Archimedes, Jane, and Clayton are walking through the            

          jungle, now in explorer outfits and (in the case of the          

          Porters) pith helmets.                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Oh, this is just SO amazing,                           

                    father!  Can’t you believe it!?                        

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    It is fantastic!                                       

                                                                           

          She runs up to an exotic plant.                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Just look at this!  Look at                            

                    this!  Such beauty!                                    

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Yes, you are!                                          

                                                                           

          She lets go of the plant.                                        

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    And you killed it.                                     

                                                                           

          She turns around.                                                

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    You know what?  You know                               

                    WHAT!?  I’m just gonna go...split                      

                    off, look on my own.  Dad, you’re                      

                    in charge.                                             

                                                                           

          She pats his back.                                               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Don’t let him shoot something                          

                    adorable.                                              

                                                                           

          She walks off.                                                   

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    What was THAT all about?                               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Really?                                                

                                                                           

          Elsewhere, Jane is walking.                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              6.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Stupid Clayton, with his stupid                        

                    stupidness and stupidity and                           

                    all-out crudeness!  I hate                             

                    him!  We’d be much better off, if                      

                    he weren’t here!  But, no!  We must                    

                    have a guide familiar with the                         

                    jungle!  Familiar with the                             

                    jungle...He was in a blimp that                        

                    crashed!                                               

                                                                           

          She stops and sits on a rock.  A BABY BABOON leaps onto a        

          tree branch.  Jane smiles and takes out her sketchbook.          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Well, aren’t you just the most                         

                    adorable thing!                                        

                                                                           

          She starts drawing.                                              

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Yes, you are!                                          

                                                                           

          She turns the sketchbook around, to show the baboon her          

          drawing.  It walks up to her and snatches it.  Jane stands       

          up.                                                              

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                         (gasps)                                           

                    Now, hold on!  I’ll give you the                       

                    drawing, but I need the book!                          

                                                                           

          The baboon hops away, and she follows it.  It hops into some     

          bushes.                                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Alright.                                               

                                                                           

          She pulls up her sleeves and stomps toward it, into the          

          bushes.  And falls.  Off a cliff.  Screaming.  Her flies         

          off, obviously.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Not good!  Not good!  Not                              

                    good!  Not good!  NOT GOOD!                            

                                                                           

          She closes her eyes, unable to look, and then...                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Huh?                                                   

                                                                           

          She’s slowing down!  She opens her eyes to see a WILD MAN        

          with long, brown hair, wearing nothing but a                     

          loincloth.  He’s swinging on a vine.                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              7.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Oh.  Well.                                             

                                                                           

          He swings back up to the cliff and sets her down.  He walks      

          like a gorilla.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Well, thanks!  I’m Jane!                               

                                                                           

                              WILD MAN                                     

                         (in a Northern accent)                            

                    Well, thanks!  I’m Jane!                               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Oh.  Oh dear.  Umm...                                  

                                                                           

          She puts her hands on her chest.                                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Jane.                                                  

                                                                           

          She hold her hands in front of her rescuer, who places his       

          hands on his chest.                                              

                                                                           

                              WILD MAN                                     

                    Jane.                                                  

                                                                           

          He extends his arms in front of him.                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Alright.  Uh...                                        

                                                                           

          She puts her hands back on her chest.                            

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Me — Jane.                                             

                                                                           

          She extends her arms in front of her.                            

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    You?                                                   

                                                                           

                              WILD MAN                                     

                    Tar-zan?                                               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Tarzan?  You — Tarzan?                                 

                                                                           

          She puts her hands on her chest.                                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Me — Jane...                                           

                                                                           

          She extends her arms in front of her.                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              8.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    You — Tarzan.                                          

                                                                           

          He puts his hands on his chest.                                  

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Me — Tarzan...                                         

                                                                           

          He extends his hands in front of him.                            

                                                                           

                              TARZAN (cont’d)                              

                    You — Jane.                                            

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Yes!  Oh, this is wonderful!                           

                                                                           

          She puts her left hand on her chest.                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Jane Porter!                                           

                                                                           

          She shakes her right hand.                                       

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Janeporter?                                            

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Why don’t we just stick with                           

                    "Jane?"                                                

                                                                           

          He takes her right hand with his left.                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Oh.                                                    

                                                                           

          He compares his hand to hers.  Puts their palms                  

          together.  Like in the movie.  It’s an iconic scene; can’t       

          NOT have it!                                                     

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Yes, that’s — that’s my hand.                          

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Hand.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Have — Have you not seen another                       

                    human, before?                                         

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Hoo-mann?                                              

                                                                           

          He walks up to her, touches her hair, and compares it with       

          his own.                                                         

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                              9.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Hair...                                                

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Hair.                                                  

                                                                           

          He then takes her pencil.                                        

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Yes, that’s my pencil.                                 

                         (smiles)                                          

                    I draw with it!  Pictures!  Here, I                    

                    could draw you!                                        

                                                                           

          She realizes that pesky baboon took her sketchbook               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Well, I could, if I had my                             

                    sketchbook...                                          

                                                                           

          He continues to study the pencil.                                

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    I’m going to find that baboon!                         

                                                                           

          He looks at her.                                                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Can you help me?                                       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          EMMA, HENRY, and KAIRI are walking through the jungle.           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    So, where is this freaking temple?                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I’m not quite sure...                                  

                                                                           

          The baby baboon leaps down from above and shrieks at them.       

                                                                           

                    KAIRI                            EMMA                  

          Oh my!                           Kids, get behind me!            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He starts tearing up the sketchbook.                             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I think I know what story we’re in!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             10.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

          Kairi is confused.  Suddenly, Tarzan and Jane enter.  He         

          walks up in front of the baboon and starts                       

          speaking...Baboon, while Jane walks up to our heroes.            

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Hi, I’m —                                              

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Jane Porter?                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    You’ve heard of me?                                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    You’re — pretty legendary where                        

                    I’m from.                                              

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Oh!                                                    

                                                                           

          The baboon walks up to Jane and hands her the sketchbook —       

          but keeps the drawing of himself.                                

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Thank you!                                             

                                                                           

          She proceeds to draw Tarzan.                                     

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Now, lets see...Uh                                     

                    huh.  Okay.  And...done!                               

                                                                           

          She turns the sketchbook around, smiling.  But Tarzan and        

          the baboon leave, to her disappointment.                         

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Oh...                                                  

                         (to Emma, Henry, and Kairi)                       

                    Come on, I’ll take you to our camp.                    

                                                                           

          They walk off.                                                   

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT ONE                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	2. Chapter 2

          CONTINUED:                                             11.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT TWO                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTER CAMP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Stop me if you’ve heard this one: a YOUNG, FEMALE GORILLA, a     

          YOUNG, MALE ELEPHANT, and a BUNCH OF YOUNG, MALE GORILLAS        

          walk into a campsite.  She walks up to a typewriter and —        

          TICK! — hits a key.  She continues to type.  RING!  Next         

          line.                                                            

                                                                           

          Suddenly, everyone is "Trashin’ the Camp!"  Scratching           

          records, breaking dishes, that kind of stuff!  It’s making a     

          beat!                                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Archimedes and Clayton are walking.  The beat can be heard       

          in the distance                                                  

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    What in the world?                                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Is someone else here?                                  

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Come on, let’s go.                                     

                                                                           

          Elsewhere, Jane, Emma, Henry, and Emma are walking.  They,       

          too, can hear the beat.                                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    It’s happening!                                        

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Yes, but what?                                         

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (scatting)                                        

                    Shooby doop dobby dop dobby doop                       

                    dobby dah dah doo dap...                               

                                                                           

          Jane and Kairi share a confused look.                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 12.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE TREETOPS — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Tarzan sends the baby baboon on its way, when he hears the       

          beat.                                                            

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Terk?                                                  

                                                                           

          He turns around to look for the sound and runs into TWO          

          ADULT GORILLAS, one male, one female, who also start             

          following the sound, going ahead of him.                         

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTER CAMP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Well, now the whole place is a mess!  Archimedes and Clayton     

          arrive and hide behind some bushes.                              

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    They’re trashin’ the camp!                             

                                                                           

          He raises his gun, but Archimedes lowers it for him.             

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    No.                                                    

                                                                           

          On another end of the camp, Jane, Emma, Henry, and Kairi         

          enter.  Jane is in awe.                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Amazing.                                               

                                                                           

          Henry runs over toward some pans.                                

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Oh, do be careful!  Don’t look ’em                     

                    in the eyes!  Keep your mouth                          

                    closed!                                                

                                                                           

          He starts playing the pans.  Kairi then walks over, and          

          grabs a glass.  She takes out her keyblade, but does not         

          summon it (it stays small), and uses it to tap the glass.        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Yeah!                                                  

                                                                           

          Emma walks over, takes out her mallet, and bangs it on a         

          large pan.                                                       

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright...                                             

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             13.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          Jane continues to smile.  Here are a bunch of gorillas, an       

          elephant, and three humans playing music.  She takes out her     

          sketchbook and starts drawing a rough sketch of the scene.       

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Beautiful...                                           

                                                                           

          From an area between her and her father, the two adult           

          gorillas emerge.  The fun is over.  The music                    

          stops.  Archimedes has to stop Clayton from shooting, again,     

          this time, shaking his head.  The animals leave.                 

                                                                           

          Once they are safely away, Jane, Archimedes, and Clayton         

          enter campsite.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (smiling, to Archimedes)                          

                    That was amazing!  Did you see                         

                    that?                                                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    I did!                                                 

                                                                           

          She turns her sketchbook around.                                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    I got a drawing of it!  Ooh!  Which                    

                    reminds me, I had the WILDEST                          

                    adventure!  I find myself                              

                    face-to-face with the most adorable                    

                    baboon, so I just HAD to draw                          

                    it!  Then guess what?                                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    What?                                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    He took my book!                                       

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Oh my.                                                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    So, naturally, I had to get it back                    

                    from him, and I ended up walking                       

                    STRAIGHT OFF A CLIFF!  I was                           

                    falling to my doom!                                    

                                                                           

          She points to her head.                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             14.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Lost my helmet, I did!  But then,                      

                    out of nowhere, a man comes                            

                    swinging on a vine, to my rescue!                      

                                                                           

          She swoons.                                                      

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    I swear, he must have been raised                      

                    by gorillas — certainly walked                         

                    like them!  Acted as if he had                         

                    never seen another human!  Didn’t                      

                    speak a word of English!                               

                         (smiles)                                          

                    And he was wearing nothing but a                       

                    loincloth!                                             

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                         (to Archimedes)                                   

                    Is she...normally like this?                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Active imagination.  Gets it from                      

                    her mother.                                            

                         (to himself)                                      

                    Although the loincloth part is                         

                    new...                                                 

                         (to Clayton)                                      

                    At least as far as I know!                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Oh!  Where are my manners!                             

                         (referring to Emma, Henry, and                    

                         Kairi)                                            

                    This is —                                              

                         (to Emma, Henry, and Kairi)                       

                    Come to think of it, I don’t                           

                    believe I ever got your names.                         

                                                                           

          Tarzan watches from a tree above.                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Oh!  I’m Leia.  This is Sora and                       

                    Kairi!                                                 

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                         (laughing)                                        

                    Which one’s which?  They’re both                       

                    girl’s names!s                                         

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I’m Kairi.                                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             15.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    And this isn’t just my imagination,                    

                    father!                                                

                                                                           

          She takes out her drawing of Tarzan.                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Look!                                                  

                                                                           

          Clayton snatches it from her.                                    

                                                                           

                    WILLIAM CECIL                    ARCHIMEDES Q.         

          CLAYTON                          PORTER                          

          Let me see!                      Hey!                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He studies the drawing.                                          

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Bah!  You — You could have drawn                       

                    this from some subconscious                            

                    memory!  This means nothing!                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    No!  Tarzan IS real!                                   

                         (to Emma, Henry, and Kairi)                       

                    Tell them, guys!                                       

                                                                           

          They all nod.                                                    

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                         (smugly)                                          

                    If he’s so real, then where is he?                     

                                                                           

          He leaps down from the tree above.                               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Here!                                                  

                                                                           

          Surprised, Clayton drops the drawing.                            

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Impossible...                                          

                                                                           

          Tarzan walks over to Clayton.                                    

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Impossible.                                            

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Have some respect!  Stand straight!                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             16.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Mr. Clayton, go into your tent!                        

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Oh yeah, that’s REAL possible, with                    

                    THIS mess!                                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Well, then clean it up!                                

                                                                           

          He begrudgingly starts to clean the mess, and Tarzan walks       

          over to Emma, Henry, and Kairi.                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                         (to Archimedes)                                   

                    I think, if we can manage to teach                     

                    him English — and we’ve already                        

                    made some progress on that — he                        

                    may be able to help us communicate                     

                    with the gorillas!                                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    You really think so?                                   

                                                                           

          She looks at him, studying Emma, Henry, and Kairi.               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (o.s.)                                            

                    It’s worth a shot.                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTER CAMP — NIGHT                                         

                                                                           

          Jane, Kairi, Henry, and Emma are seated around a fire, in        

          that order, clockwise.  Henry’s head is turned slightly to       

          the his left.  Jane is drawing.  Archimedes and Clayton can      

          be heard having a muffled argument in a tent.                    

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    I’m telling you, this whole mission                    

                    would be much easier without him.                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Clayton?                                               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Yep.                                                   

                                                                           

          Archimedes and Clayton step out of the tent.                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    It seems that, at every                                

                    opportunity, you want to                               

                              (MORE)                                       

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             17.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER (cont’d)                

                    shoot!  Bang!  Bang!  That’s all                       

                    you do!  We’re here to study                           

                    gorillas, not kill them!                               

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Professor Porter, you have your                        

                    methods; I have mine!                                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Your methods are in COMPLETE                           

                    conflict with our mission!                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (sighs)                                           

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

          She tears off and hands her drawing to Kairi, who hands it       

          to Henry.  Upon looking at it, he is confused.                   

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Something wrong?                                       

                                                                           

          Emma and Kairi look at the drawing, equally confused.            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    No, it’s just —                                        

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Have you ever been to Destiny                          

                    Islands?                                               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Yes, quite recently, as a matter of                    

                    fact.  Just over...two weeks                           

                    ago.  Why?                                             

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    No reason.  It’s just, we were                         

                    there at the same time.  I’m                           

                    surprised we didn’t see you.  What                     

                    were you there for?                                    

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                                                                           

                    Preparation.  Acclimation.  Tropical                   

                    climate, but not to far from                           

                    civilization.  Helps for these                         

                    kinds of trips.                                        

                                                                           

          Kairi nods.  Emma checks around her.  Clayton and Archimedes     

          are back in the tent.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             18.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    I had to cast a glamour charm on                       

                    us, and we were surprised at how                       

                    your drawing of my son seemed to be                    

                    unaffected.                                            

                                                                           

          Jane nods, in understanding.                                     

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    We’re from the future.                                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (laughing)                                        

                    No, really!  Everyone knows time                       

                    travel’s impossible!                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We’ve made some enemies.                               

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Ah.                                                    

                                                                           

          Henry puts the drawing in his pocket.                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Actually, I spent the last ten                         

                    years of my life there.  Was able                      

                    to train for these kind of trips in                    

                    the wild, myself.                                      

                                                                           

          Jane nods.                                                       

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Any swinging from vines?                               

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                         (laughs)                                          

                    No.  Ziplines, though!                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTER CAMP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Jane, Archimedes, Clayton, Emma, Kairi, and Henry are            

          standing in the camp, waiting for Tarzan.                        

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                         (to Jane)                                         

                    I don’t think he’s coming.                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             19.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    No, he’ll be here!                                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Are you sure?                                          

                                                                           

          She ponders this.                                                

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Why don’t we defer to our guests?                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Well, I, for one, believe he’ll                        

                    show up.                                               

                         (shrugs)                                          

                    And, not to brag, but I’m kind of                      

                    known for my great capacity to                         

                    believe.                                               

                                                                           

          Kairi looks at him as if to say, "I’m sorry, what?".             

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    He’s right.  In fact, they call him                    

                    "The Truest Believer."                                 

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                         (sarcastically)                                   

                    Well, THAT means EVERYTHING!                           

                                                                           

          Tarzan leaps down from above.                                    

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Yes.  It does.                                         

                                                                           

          She walks up to Tarzan.                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Glad you came.                                         

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Ah, yes.  Well, we’d like to start                     

                    by gathering some information.                         

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Yes.  Height, weight, waist,                           

                    muscles...Everything!                                  

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Let’s see...white male, mid                            

                    twenties.                                              

                         (to Tarzan)                                       

                    Ah, come with me!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             20.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Go ahead.                                              

                                                                           

          Archimedes leads Tarzan into a tent.                             

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TENT AT PORTER CAMP — DAY                                   

                                                                           

          Archimedes, Tarzan, Jane, Clayton, Emma, Kairi, and Henry        

          are sitting behind a slide projector.  Jane flips the switch     

          on the projector.  On the screen, an image of Hollow Bastion     

          appears, minus the piping it had in OUaTiKH-106.                 

                                                                           

          No, instead it looks relatively normal.  There’s some            

          eccentric architecture, sure, but normal.  This is Hollow        

          Bastion in its heyday — surrounded by a beautiful                

          town.  It’s in its corruptible, mortal state.                    

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Castle.                                                

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Castle.                                                

                                                                           

          Kairi looks at the castle with some longing.  Sadness.           

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Can I have that slide?                                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    No reason.                                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Sure.                                                  

                                                                           

          She flips the switch again.  An image of a man on an             

          old-timey bike appears.                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Bicycle.                                               

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Bicycle.                                               

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 21.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTER CAMP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Jane is standing in front of a chalkboard, with the alphabet     

          written on it.  Tarzan is seated in front of her.  She           

          points to the letter A.                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    A.                                                     

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    A.                                                     

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Aah.  Ahh.  Ay.  Uh.  Eh.                              

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Archimedes is teaching Tarzan how to walk like a                 

          human.  Once he figures it out, Jane puts on a record that       

          sounds very much like "Strangers Like Me" and starts dancing     

          with him.  Kairi then holds out her hand in front of Henry.      

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Well, go ahead!                                        

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi start dancing, too.  Not one to be left out,     

          Emma starts dancing with Archimedes.                             

                                                                           

                                                          DISSOLVE TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          LATER                                                            

                                                                           

          Tarzan is seated at a typewriter.  Jane is holding an open       

          book.                                                            

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (reading)                                         

                    The quick brown fox jumped over the                    

                    lazy dog.                                              

                                                                           

          Tarzan starts typing, as Archimedes, Clayton, Emma, Kairi,       

          and Henry watch.  No pressure.                                   

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                         (typing)                                          

                    The quick brown fox jumped over the                    

                    lazy dog.                                              

                                                                           

          He tears out the sheet and hands it to her.                      

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             22.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Astonishing.  In just a couple                         

                    weeks we’ve taken a man with no                        

                    prior human contact and managed to                     

                    teach him the English                                  

                    language.  And how to walk!                            

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    It really is amazing.                                  

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Yes, yes.  Let’s get to these                          

                    gorillas, shall we?                                    

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    When he’s ready, Clayton!                              

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Will see.                                              

                         (to Jane)                                         

                    Stay?                                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    As long as I need to!                                  

                                                                           

          Tarzan smiles back and starts to head off.                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey, Tarzan!                                           

                                                                           

          Tarzan stops and turns around.                                   

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    We’re looking for a temple — like                      

                    a castle!                                              

                                                                           

          This catches Clayton’s ear.                                      

                                                                           

                              HENRY (cont’d)                               

                    Do you know it?                                        

                                                                           

          Tarzan thinks for a moment, then nods.                           

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Tomorrow.                                              

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiles)                                          

                    Thanks.                                                

                                                                           

          Tarzan leaps into the trees and swings off, yelling his          

          famous yell.                                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             23.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Well, we know for sure he’ll be                        

                    back tomorrow.                                         

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT TWO                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	3. Chapter 3

          CONTINUED:                                             24.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT THREE                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE TREETOPS — NIGHT                                

                                                                           

          Okay, so here’s the deal: this whole freaking scene is           

          spoken in Gorilla with English subtitles.  Got it?               

                                                                           

          The adult gorillas from before are seated at the highest         

          treetops, while the younger gorillas are below.  Tarzan          

          enters from an even lower level, walking.  Like a human!         

                                                                           

                              ADULT MALE GORILLA                           

                    What is this posture?                                  

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    It’s how humans — my people —                          

                    walk.                                                  

                                                                           

                              ADULT FEMALE GORILLA                         

                    I see.                                                 

                                                                           

                              ADULT MALE GORILLA                           

                    Kala!  These people will destroy                       

                    us!                                                    

                                                                           

                              KALA                                         

                    Tublat, you’re being                                   

                    irrational.  They only want to                         

                    LEARN about us!                                        

                                                                           

                              TUBLAT                                       

                    Is that why one of them had some                       

                    kind of weapon!?                                       

                                                                           

                              YOUNG FEMALE GORILLA                         

                    Well, I like ’em!  If they’re cool                     

                    with Tarzan, they’re cool with                         

                    me!  Plus, I don’t know about you,                     

                    but those things they had had                          

                    something happenin’ there!                             

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Thank you, Terk.                                       

                         (to Tublat)                                       

                    Mother’s right.  The Porters just                      

                    want to know how we live.  They                        

                    LOVE gorillas.                                         

                                                                           

          Tublat leaps down.  Tarzan turns his head away from him.         

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             25.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TUBLAT                                       

                    Did you even see him point that                        

                    thing at Terk and the others?                          

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    And what if he were gone?  What if                     

                    he left?                                               

                                                                           

          Terk waves her hand, as if to say, "There’s a plan!".            

                                                                           

                              TUBLAT                                       

                    And what if he takes one of US with                    

                    him?                                                   

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    I’m taking them to the Stone Cave                      

                    of Sabor tomorrow.  Why don’t you                      

                    meet them for yourself?                                

                                                                           

                              TUBLAT                                       

                    You would want us to join you!?                        

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Just meet me there.                                    

                                                                           

                              KALA                                         

                    I’m in.                                                

                                                                           

          Tublat turns his head.                                           

                                                                           

                              KALA (cont’d)                                

                    These are his people.                                  

                                                                           

          Tublat does not respond.  He merely walks away.                  

                                                                           

                              TERK                                         

                    Someone’s sour.                                        

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTER CAMP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Emma, Henry, Kairi, and Jane are standing in the                 

          camp.  Tarzan leaps down from above.                             

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Come.  Show you temple.                                

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (smiling)                                         

                    Alright!                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             26.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Hey, father!  You coming?                              

                                                                           

          Archimedes exits a tent, clearly frantic.                        

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    I can’t find Mr. Clayton, anywhere!                    

                                                                           

          Jane looks between both Tarzan and Archimedes.                   

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (to Tarzan)                                       

                    Go ahead.  We’ll look for Clayton.                     

                                                                           

          Tarzan, leads Emma, Henry, and Kairi into the jungle, while      

          Jane storms over toward Clayton’s tent.                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    I can’t BELIEVE he left without us!                    

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Can’t you?                                             

                                                                           

          She enters the tent and comes out with a machete.                

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Not making the same mistake twice!                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Clayton is wandering through the jungle.  He comes across        

          some bamboo shoots.  He studies them.  The dirt around           

          them.  Nearby rocks, vines, the trees themselves.                

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Perfect.                                               

                                                                           

          Rack focus to show a structure in the distance.                  

                                                                           

                                                       FLY-THROUGH TO:     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TEMPLE OF GULA — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          The structure is a pyramid with statues of leopards along        

          it.  The entrance is at the top.  No doubt, this is the          

          Temple of Gula.  Tarzan leads Emma, Henry and Kairi out of       

          the jungle.                                                      

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Here.                                                  

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             27.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Alright.  Here goes nothing.                           

                                                                           

          They start climbing up the stairs.                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Jane is slashing through some brush, while her father            

          follows.                                                         

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Oh, I just want to strangle that                       

                    man!  We don’t even need him, now                      

                    that we’ve got Tarzan!  Who not                        

                    only has a much more immense                           

                    respect for wildlife but can serve                     

                    to facilitate communication with                       

                    the gorillas themselves!                               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    I know.                                                

                                                                           

          They stop.                                                       

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Is that —                                              

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    I think so...                                          

                                                                           

          Jane and Archimedes have reached the crash site of the           

          Greystoke Blimp, which still hangs in the trees, albeit more     

          tattered than it was 25 years ago.  She starts to climb up       

          into it.                                                         

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Now, hold on!  Mr. Clayton warned                      

                    us to stay away from here!                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (smiling)                                         

                    And when have I ever listened to                       

                    Mr. Clayton?                                           

                                                                           

          She continues to climb into the blimp.                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    I —                                                    

                                                                           

          She enters the blimp.                                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             28.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER (cont’d)                

                    Well, wait for me!                                     

                                                                           

          He starts to climb up.                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. RUINED GREYSTOKE BLIMP — DAY                                

                                                                           

          Jane looks around the blimp.  Archimedes enters.                 

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Is it just me, or does this thing                      

                    look bigger on the inside?                             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    I think it looks smaller on the                        

                    outside!                                               

                                                                           

          She smiles.                                                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Yeah, that’s very funny!                               

                                                                           

          She continues looking, and he starts looking.  CRACK!  Jane      

          has stepped on something made of glass.  She bends down to       

          pick it up.  It’s a photograph of the Young William Cecil        

          Clayton, his parents, Lady Greystoke, John Clayton, Jr, and      

          Lord Greystoke.                                                  

                                                                           

          She studies the picture.  Something catches her eye.             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Twenty-five years...                                   

                                                                           

          Her father walks up to her.                                      

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Hold this.                                             

                                                                           

          She hands him the photograph, takes out her drawing of           

          Tarzan, and unfolds it.                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Do you notice anything familiar                        

                    about Lord Greystoke?                                  

                                                                           

          He compares the photograph with his daughter’s drawing.          

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Yeah...                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 29.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TEMPLE OF GULA — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Tarzan, Emma, Henry, and Kairi enter.  The inside of the         

          temple is decorated with statues of leopards, as well.  On       

          the back wall is a painting of a golden leopard’s face, with     

          green gems for eyes.  The face is on a round, black field        

          with golden netting painted across it.                           

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Where is it?                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Maybe this is part of the trail.                       

                                                                           

          They continue walking.  Suddenly, Emma and Tarzan fall over.     

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    What the Hell was that!?                               

                                                                           

          A faint, ghostly image of a leopard appears.  Kairi and          

          Henry summon their keyblades, while Emma and Tarzan get back     

          up.                                                              

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Something tells me THAT’s the                          

                    trial!                                                 

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT THREE                             

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	4. Chapter 4

          CONTINUED:                                             30.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ACT FOUR                                     

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TEMPLE OF GULA — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          The ghostly leopard leaps toward Emma and Tarzan.  Emma          

          takes out her mallet, and Tarzan tries to grab the leopard,      

          but to no avail.  It knocks them over.  It then leaps toward     

          Henry and Kairi.                                                 

                                                                           

          Henry and Kairi swing their keyblades at it, and it flashes      

          when they hit it.  Huh.  Henry and Kairi nod at eachother        

          and continue attacking the ghostly leopard.  Emma gets up        

          and runs toward it, with her mallet.  She tries striking         

          again, but nothing happens.                                      

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    I think it only wants to battle us.                    

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Why?                                                   

                                                                           

          She backs up.  Henry and Kairi both charge at the leopard,       

          constantly attacking it, then Henry points his keyblade at       

          it and shoots lightning out of it, which does some serious       

          damage.  Kairi runs to the other side of it, and they both       

          shoot lighting at it.  It fades away.                            

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Is that it?                                            

                                                                           

          The wall behind them (with the image of the leopard) drops,      

          revealing an alter at the top of a small set of                  

          stairs.  Behind the alter is another image of the                

          leopard.  But floating above the alter is a green                

          octahedron, rotating on its z-axis, clockwise — the Gummi        

          part.                                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    That’s it.                                             

                                                                           

          Henry walks up the stairs to the Gummi part, and takes out       

          the box Jim Hawkins gave him in OUaTiKH-108.  He opens the       

          box and reaches to grab the Gummi part.  But instead, he         

          taps it, and it spins faster, for a brief moment.                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI (cont’d)                               

                    Well, what are you waiting for?                        

                                                                           

          He finally grabs the Gummi part and holds it up to his           

          face.  It continues to spin.  He lets go, and it floats in       

          front of him.                                                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             31.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Amazing.                                               

                                                                           

          He takes it again and puts it in the center compartment of       

          the box, which he closes.  BANG!  Henry falls over, dropping     

          the box and screaming.  He clutches his ankle.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Henry!                                                 

                                                                           

          She and Kairi bolt over toward him, but — BANG!  BANG! —         

          they fall over, too, also clutching their ankles.  Emma          

          drops a bottle, which rolls away from her — the Mega-potion      

          she found in OUaTiKH-108.                                        

                                                                           

          Emma looks into the doorway, and a SILHOUETTED MAN               

          enters.  The torches reveal his identity — Clayton (Who          

          else?), pulling a bamboo cage behind him.                        

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                         (clenched teeth)                                  

                    Clayton...                                             

                                                                           

          Tarzan gets up to attack him, but he shoots him in both          

          ankles and shoulders.                                            

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    My, my, my.                                            

                                                                           

          He lifts up Tarzan and opens the cage.                           

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    Tarzan.  The Ape-Man.                                  

                                                                           

          He shoves him into the cage and locks it.                        

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    Would make an interesting sideshow,                    

                    don’t you agree?                                       

                                                                           

          He then walks over to Emma, Henry, and Kairi.                    

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    And Sora — or should I say,                            

                    "Henry?"                                               

                                                                           

          He picks up Henry’s box, containing the Gummi part and peeks     

          inside.                                                          

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    This should fetch a pretty penny on                    

                    the black market!                                      

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 32.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

          He places it atop the cage, which pulls to the exit, with        

          his left hand.                                                   

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TEMPLE OF GULA — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          WHOOSH!  A machete stops inches from his neck.  He turns his     

          head to his left to see the source of the sword — Jane.          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Don’t move.                                            

                                                                           

          Archimedes is on his right.                                      

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    And no funny business!                                 

                                                                           

          He takes out the picture from the blimp.                         

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    You were at the —                                      

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Shut up!  You recognised him right                     

                    away, didn’t you?                                      

                                                                           

          Clayton shrugs.                                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                    Looks just like his father, doesn’t                    

                    he?                                                    

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Except for his eyes.  He has his                       

                    mother’s eyes.                                         

                                                                           

          Happy Fantastic Beasts, everyone!                                

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                         (weakly)                                          

                    What’s going on?                                       

                                                                           

          Archimedes notices Tarzan.                                       

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Oh my God.                                             

                         (to Clayton)                                      

                    You intend to sell your own                            

                    cousin!?                                               

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    Uh, no.                                                

                                                                           

          He grabs the box with his right hand.                            

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             33.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    THIS I intend to sell!  Tarzan’s                       

                    more of an attraction!                                 

                                                                           

          She swings her machete, chopping of Clayton’s left hand.         

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    You’re despicable.  Hand it over,                      

                    or I chop off the other one.                           

                                                                           

          He smugly hands it to Archimedes.  As Jane leads Clayton         

          against a wall, Archimedes enters the temple.                    

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TEMPLE OF GULA — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Archimedes sets the box down and frees Tarzan.                   

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Oh my...                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Professor!                                             

                                                                           

          Archimedes looks at Emma.                                        

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    See that bottle over there?                            

                                                                           

          He looks at the bottle of Mega-potion and nods.                  

                                                                           

                              EMMA (cont’d)                                

                    Spray it.                                              

                                                                           

          He runs over to it and — SMASH! — throws on the                  

          ground.  Its mist envelopes the room.                            

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                         (smiling)                                         

                    This is more fun!                                      

                                                                           

          Once the mist clears, everyone’s wounds are healed (except       

          Clayton’s), and bullets are on the ground.  Emma walks up to     

          Archimedes, and Henry picks up the box.                          

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Well, now I can’t reuse that                           

                    bottle.                                                

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Oops.  Sorry about that!                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             34.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Cousin?  What’s going on?                              

                                                                           

          Jane pokes her head in.                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Your real name is John...Clayton.                      

                                                                           

          Tarzan is shocked to hear this.                                  

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER (cont’d)                         

                         (shrugging)                                       

                    Junior.                                                

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TEMPLE OF GULA — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Clayton breaks free and starts running down the steps, when      

          the elephant sounds.  The gorillas are here!  Terk is riding     

          the elephant.                                                    

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    The motherload!                                        

                                                                           

          He preps his gun.  Tublat walks up the steps to Clayton.         

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    You must be the alpha.                                 

                                                                           

          He points his gun at Tublat.                                     

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    Oh, I’m REALLY gonna enjoy this!                       

                                                                           

          Clayton grins and locks eyes with Tublat.  BIG                   

          mistake!  Tarzan is looking out the doorway.                     

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Uh oh.                                                 

                                                                           

          He leads Jane into the temple and blocks the doorway.            

                                                                           

                              TARZAN (cont’d)                              

                    Stay inside.  Kerchak.                                 

                                                                           

                                                                           

          INT. TEMPLE OF GULA — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Jane joins Emma, Archimedes, Henry, and Kairi.                   

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    Kerchak?                                               

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             35.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    You won’t like him when he’s                           

                    Kerchak.                                               

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    When?                                                  

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Oh, read a book, would ya!?                            

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. TEMPLE OF GULA — DAY                                        

                                                                           

          Tublat or, rather, Kerchak kicks Clayton tumbling down the       

          stairs.  He gets up, and the gorilla chases him into the         

          jungle, as the other gorillas watch.  Jane peeks her head        

          over Tarzan’s shoulder.                                          

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Now what?                                              

                                                                           

          They wait.  BANG!  Tarzan leaves the entrance.                   

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Nooooooo!                                              

                                                                           

          He runs down the steps, and Jane, Emma, Archimedes, Henry,       

          and Kairi follow.  When they reach the bottom of the steps,      

          the gorillas and elephant follow them into the jungle.           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          They find Clayton pointing his gun at a wounded Tublat,          

          laughing maniacally.  Jane runs up to him and pins him in        

          the back with her machete.                                       

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Drop it.                                               

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON                        

                    And if I don’t?                                        

                                                                           

          She pushes him with the sword.  He jumps forward and turns       

          around, pointing his gun at the group.                           

                                                                           

                              WILLIAM CECIL CLAYTON (cont’d)               

                    Who’s next?                                            

                                                                           

          BONK!  He’s knocked out by a rock that Terk just threw.          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

* * *

          CONTINUED:                                             36.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Apparently, you!                                       

                                                                           

          Tarzan and Kala run over to Tublat.  The rest of this scene      

          is in Gorilla, with English subtitles, yay!                      

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                    Tublat!                                                

                                                                           

                              TUBLAT                                       

                         (weakly)                                          

                    My son...                                              

                                                                           

          He holds Tarzan’s face.                                          

                                                                           

                              TUBLAT (cont’d)                              

                    They need you.  Mend...the                             

                    bond...between both of your people.                    

                                                                           

          Tublat dies.  Kala and Tarzan hug.  Jane and Archimedes          

          hug.  Emma, Henry, and Kairi hug.                                

                                                                           

                              END OF ACT FOUR                              

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                           (CONTINUED)     

                                                                           

 


	5. Chapter 5

          CONTINUED:                                             37.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                              TAG                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. PORTER CAMP — DAY                                           

                                                                           

          Jane and Archimedes watch a boat blow its horn in the            

          distance.  They then turn to Emma, Henry, and Kairi.             

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                    Well, looks like Mr. Clayton will                      

                    be serving plenty of time in                           

                    prison.                                                

                                                                           

                              EMMA                                         

                    And what about you guys?                               

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Tarzan will be our new                                 

                    guide.  Where are you headed next?                     

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    I think Agrabah.                                       

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    If you want, you can borrow our                        

                    helicopter.                                            

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    We really wouldn’t have any way to                     

                    return it, though.                                     

                                                                           

                              ARCHIMEDES Q. PORTER                         

                    Oh, right.                                             

                                                                           

          Tarzan enters the camp on foot.                                  

                                                                           

                              TARZAN                                       

                         (to Jane)                                         

                    Ready?                                                 

                                                                           

                              JANE PORTER                                  

                         (to Emma, Kairi, and Henry)                       

                    Tarzan’s going to teach me how to                      

                    swing on a vine!                                       

                                                                           

                              HENRY                                        

                    Hey, I want to do that!                                

                                                                           

                              KAIRI                                        

                    Yeah, me too!                                          

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

* * *

                                                                 38.       

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

          EXT. DEEP JUNGLE TREETOPS — DAY                                  

                                                                           

          Tarzan and Jane are swinging on vines.  He lets out a yell,      

          and she follows.  Then Archimedes yells, followed by Henry,      

          Kairi, and Emma.  They then leap onto a long tree branch and     

          slide down it, throughout the treetops.                          

                                                                           

                              END OF TAG                                   

                                                                           

                                                             FADE OUT.     

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           

                                                                           


End file.
